


Hush Little Baby

by lindenrosetps



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Gen, Robin!Dick, Songfic, h/c, wth even is this I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: Hush, little baby, don't say a wordEverything was red and gold and cold and wet and dizzy.Dick didn't understand. Everything had been fine. They'd checked the equipment. It was all okay.Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 39





	Hush Little Baby

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

Everything was red and gold and cold and wet and dizzy.

Dick didn't understand. Everything had been fine. They'd checked the equipment. It was all okay.

_Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

One minute, his parents had been flying through the air. Then, they'd been falling. Dick shuddered, balling a fist into his eyes as his breath came in gasps.

_If that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Someone was grabbing his shoulder, trying to drag him away. Dick shook his head, frantically reaching for his mother's lifeless hand.

_If that diamond ring goes brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

"Dick."

Strong arms were around him, cradling him and carrying him away from the scene. Dick choked on his tears, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

Bruce Wayne held the child close, tears slipping down his own cheeks.

_If that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

He couldn't stay with Bruce Wayne. They wouldn't let him yet. He also couldn't stay with the circus and the orphanage was overloaded.

For now, Dick Grayson was in juvie hall. A lone eight-year-old, missing his parents, trapped in a world he didn't understand. The face of one man kept flashing in his mind, the one they'd said was responsible. Tony Zucco.

_If that billy goat don't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

Dick was running for his life, chasing across the rooftops. Breaking out had been easy. Now he had to hunt Zucco down and make him pay.

He'd taken Dick's entire world away from him in one blow, yet he still walked the streets. It wasn't fair. And it had to stop.

_If that cart and bull falls over, mama's gonna buy you a doggy named Rover_

He'd found him. He'd finally found him. Dick roared, charging at the man, but found himself swatted aside as if he were a little bird. He crumpled to the ground, then charged again.

Strong arms had him by the shoulder and were pulling him back as Zucco got away.

_And if that doggy named Rover won't bark, mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

Dick was screaming and sobbing all at once, pounding his fists helplessly against the bat on the man's chest. The man just pulled him closer, murmuring slightly.

"I know, Dick. I know."

Finally, Dick collapsed against him in a puddle of tears. He sobbed until he had nothing left to give.

Weeks passed and Dick found a home with the bat. He even realized that he'd found a family.

A new costume appeared in the cave. Red and green, with a bright yellow cape. And Dick knew that one day he'd bring Zucco to justice.

But for now, there was work to be done.

_And if that horse and cart falls down, you'll still be the sweetest little Robin in town_


End file.
